A Little Something
by Orinda-is-fire-serpent
Summary: Gilbert had just been laying on the couch, wondering when his Swedish boyfriend would get home. When the other returned, though, his absence was forgiven. Mostly because of the two little gifts he gave. But also because of the cold. SwePru, because there is a gross lack of it. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!


"You're wearing my sweater again."

"Ja, I know… you weren't home so this was the first thing I could find."

The Swede simply chuckled and walked to the kitchen for a moment, after hanging his coat up. He'd gone to a store while his Prussian boyfriend was napping on the couch. Apparently, while he was out, the albino had gotten cold. He'd found one of the other's turtlenecks, which was salmon in colour, and put it on for warmth. Gilbert and Berwald had been living together for nearly two years. It made absolutely no sense to the blond man, how the silver haired man was still quite susceptible to the cold. The albino could often be found wearing the Swede's clothes, which were always a size or two too big. Gilbert's excuse was that they were warm, but in actuality, he just loved the man's scent. That was usually what made everything okay when the other was away for any reason, but especially for meetings. This time of year, however, the cold was a legitimate excuse.

It was early November, and Berwald hadn't bothered to turn the heat on just yet. Gilbert had been complaining about it, but the Swede was a man of tradition. He wouldn't turn the heat on until the first snowstorm. That hadn't happened yet. So instead, he just sat beside his lover and wrapped an arm around him. The Prussian cuddled into his side but soon got 'cold' again. He ended up in Berwald's lap, snuggled up against his chest and quite happy in his arms and his huge turtleneck. There was silence in the house, except for the sound of the TV. The Prussian had put in a DVD from Berwald's collection as soon as he realized that the other was gone. The owner of the DVD didn't recognize it.

"What are you watching?"

"Lexx. It's a sci-fi thing… so far the only thing that's caught my eye is this guy Rolf Kanies from Downfall -which is an amazing movie, by the way- and Kai's hair. I mean, just look at that shit! How the hell did they get the wig to do that, and why is he dead in every episode but comes back every episode?"

The Swede just sat back and listened to this rant as it went on. He was quite used to doing this, actually. Gilbert was a very opinionated person, and had no difficulties telling when something was stupid. This was apparently one of those times.

"I've never seen Downfall… and I don't know how they got the wig to do that. Maybe it's magic?"

He offered, a little grin on his face. That earned him a rolling of the other's crimson eyes and a little peck on the cheek.

"Maybe. I wouldn't doubt it, considering everything else that's happened on the show. Who gave you this anyway? You have the box set of every season, which was only sort of opened. And we have to watch Downfall. It's in German, but there's subtitles."

"Ja, sure. Whenever you want to. I think it was Matthias… oh, and while I was out, I got you a little something."

Actually, Berwald had gotten Gilbert two little somethings. With a little difficulty, the Prussian got off his lover's lap and sat on the couch as the Swede disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with both hands behind his back. He sat down beside Gilbert and brought out the first thing, which was a bouquet of flowers. The Prussian's eyes lit up as he gently took the flowers from the Swede. They were a mix of different coloured roses. He had no idea where the blue eyed man had gotten them so late in the year, but he didn't particularly care. He was a sucker for romantic gestures. This certainly was one. The albino got up and put the flowers in a vase before walking back to the couch and placing himself back in his lover's lap. He showered the other man's face with kisses, each one returned as best as Berwald could, with only one hand available. As soon as the Prussian was done, the Swede smiled gently again.

"I got ya another thing too… I think you're going to like it"

Gilbert's interest had been captured. He quickly turned the TV off and gave his full, excited attention to the man he loved. Berwald pulled his other hand out from behind his back and handed the other a blue velvet box. Normally, the blue eyed man's smiles were small and short lived. But this one was absolutely huge. He watched as Gilbert took the box with a grin on his face and took a deep breath before opening it. His eyes lit up again, in the way that Berwald absolutely adored, as he looked at the contents.

The red eyed one took out a gold locket, shaped like a book. On the front was 'I love you', written in Swedish. Out of curiousity, the Prussian opened the locket. What he saw inside made him gasp in delight. Not only was there many spaces for pictures, because the locket was actually made of pages, but the first four were filled. The first picture was one of Berwald and one of his rare grins. This was Gilbert's absolute favourite picture of the man. It was also after he'd successfully beat Guitar Hero for the first time. There was a video of it, but this picture was the most special thing to come of it.

The next one was the two laughing, with cake all over their faces… the albino's birthday had been quite the celebration. There had been probably the biggest cake fight in history, with both Berwald and Gilbert's faces and hair covered in chocolate icing and white crumbs. Every time either of them looked at it, they both chuckled… mostly because the white haired man looked like he was crying from laughter, and the blond man's glasses were completely covered in icing. He'd forgotten to take them off and paid the price.

The third picture was Berwald's personal favourite of Gilbert. The shorter of the two was laying on the couch, wearing another of his boyfriend's shirts. This one was way too big, and was being used as a nightgown. Gilbert was half awake and grinning as bright as he currently was, looking at the pictures and reliving the memories. This was after he got to Sweden for the first time… he'd literally stolen his lover's shirt off his back, put it on and took his pants off, then curled up on the couch to sleep. Berwald had managed to steal this picture before cuddling the other to sleep.

The fourth picture wasn't one of them at all, but was a picture of the tree under which they'd confessed their love for each other. This one very nearly made Gilbert tear up. He looked at his boyfriend before taking the turtleneck off and putting the locket on. Berwald's arms were immediately around his lover as his face was, yet again, peppered with kisses. Happy laughter rang through the room, though not just from the albino. The blond was laughing too, quite the rare thing indeed. He nuzzled his lover's face and gave him one long, sweet kiss before pulling away and grinning.

"Just thought I'd surprise ya with something… I know you miss me when I go for meetings 'n stuff"

Gilbert rolled his eyes again, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He kissed Berwald again and wrapped his arms around the man's torso. Neither of them could wait to make more memories to put in the locket, something that the albino would treasure forever. Berwald really didn't expect anything in return. Just to see his boyfriend's entire being light up in happiness was something he'd treasure forever too.


End file.
